The proposed grant is to research and develop a comprehensive overview to the history of alcohol use and controls. On the basis of this research, three specialized products will be prepared. First, an annotated synoptic chronology which will synthesize all the data that will be collected. Second, approximately 30 lengthy summaries will be prepared on specific topics or events of significance. These summaries will be more detailed refinements of the summary format originally designed under research funded by the National Institute on Drug Abuse and published in Perspectives on the History of Psychoactive Substance Use. Preliminary investigation and summarization on 10 topics have been completed, but further research and elaboration are required. Third, a final report which will analyze the speed and control of use based on the research findings and their implications. Taken as a whole, this research will fulfill the need for individual works which provide a more objective, scholarly, up-to-date understanding of the history of alcohol use than is currently available. It will also provide much needed bibliographic control and identify areas where more research is needed.